Straitlaced
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Jo is called into Jessup's office to speak privately on a matter. To show his dominance over her he assaults her. Jo goes to Danny but how will he react? Will he realize he loves her before it's too late? Or will Danny watch his friend slip away, lost under Jessup's control? Copyright of Serria Spell23. I own the plot and any OC's. Nothing else. Don't steal!
1. Jessup's Office

**The _A Few Good Men _fanfiction I promised. One of my teachers loves this movie she helped me with the plot. She had one request keep Jo in character which I think I did. Anyway, I don't own _A Few Good Men. _Jo, Danny or any other characters they belong to Aaron Sorkin. Read and Review please and tell me how the chapter is. Image from goggle I don't own.**

**A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts on whether you think Jessup was fair and if you feel sorry for Jo.~Thanks Serria Spell23. **

* * *

**Ch.1-**_Jessup's Office_

"Commander Galloway, you may come in," Col. Jessup said with a slight nod.

I rose from my chair and walked to his door. He held it opened for me and I went inside, avoiding all possible eye-contact. I sat down in the chair across from him. My superior gazed at me, playing with a dossier. "Commander, eye-contact remember, I outrank you."

"Yes, Sir, what do you want to discuss?" I asked politely, taking off my hat, tucking a few flyaway hairs behind my ear. The Colonel slid the file across the desk. I scanned its contents quickly then my dark brown orbs widened in shock. "My file, what wrong have I done?" Jessup smirked, his eyes roaming my body and how my uniform brought out my curves. He silently got up and locked the door. I turned, rising to my feet. My instincts told me to march calmly from his office and forget about this meeting. Unfortunately, I didn't have the chance to act because I felt someone else's weight pinning me to the edge of the desk.

"Sir, what are you _doing_?" I said, wondering what his motives were. My superior started to undo the buttons on my blouse. I thrashed against his grip but he wouldn't let me go. Finally after a few more minutes of struggle and fighting, I wrenched myself free but not without some minor scrapes and bruises.

* * *

I ran as quickly as I could away from Jessup's office. I slipped into the woman's restroom to evaluate the damage–other than my pride it was ruined. I peered intently at my reflection in the mirror. My black hair was disheveled, strands sticking out in all directions, forced from its professional Marine style. I wanted to cry, yell, scream anything I knew couldn't though. I had to be strong like I always was. My eyes drifted down to my white blouse a small part of it had been torn. I grimaced, checking the bruises. The worst one was on my upper arm. I could see it wrapping around the length of my arm like a bracelet.

I replaced my hat, hoping to keep my ruffled hair safe from disapproving stares. I marched promptly to the one person I knew who could help me―not that I needed any I was a Marine I could defend myself. I exited the base, walking with urgent strides to Danny's apartment. My trembling hand paused in front of his door.

_What will Kaffee think? _I thought, _Will he think I deserved it?_

I knocked softly and awaited his appearance. He opened the door, peering out.

"Jo, it's 2am, what are you doing here?" His eyes focused on my tattered blouse and the unkempt hair I was trying so hard to conceal. Danny ushered me inside, concern flooding his face. "What happened?"

"Jessup, that's what happened," I replied frowning, anger in my eyes. I started to remove my jacket but as soon as I began pulling it from my shoulders; I sucked in a ragged breath, wincing.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you help me, Kaffee?" I felt my friend's hands gently ease the tan uniform jacket off me. Danny gasped, almost dropping it on the floor.

"Damn, Jo, what did Jessup do to you?" he exclaimed, resisting the urge to punch the coffee table. I sat down on the couch and waited patiently for his outburst to end. He met my eyes to show he was done.

"The Colonel assaulted me, Kaffee. I fought but he wouldn't stop." I maintained a perfectly even voice as I spoke. My friend's mouth dropped opened. Sitting down beside me, Danny wrapped a tentative arm around my shoulder. "Ow, Danny, can you watch it?"

"Sorry, Jo," he said with the ghost of a smile on his lips. His expression turned furious. "Jessup had no right to do this you. What were his grounds?"

I scoffed, "I'm his inferior, Christ he probably thinks he can use his power to make me do whatever he wants!"

Kaffee got up and started to pace. "But Jo, I'm your inferior and I know you'd _never _force me to do anything like this." I took off my hat again, laying it in my lap. I ran my fingers through my disorderly dark hair, sighing.

"No, I wouldn't however; Jessup seems to be in a completely different mindset. Danny, do you have a brush I could use? My hair is still a mess and I'd prefer if we kept this between us for now."

"Yes, of course, Jo, I'll back right back, my friend answered, retreating into his bedroom to retrieve his extra hairbrush. I laid my head on a pillow attempting to relax. I rubbed my temples, feeling the events of today crushing me.

_I can't believe I was so stupid! Jessup lured me into his office under false pretenses. I should've marched away from there before he had the chance to take it as far as he did. But I had to be the dutiful, respectful Marine and stay. And look where it got me!_

* * *

Danny emerged from his room, the hairbrush clutched in his hand. Striding over to the couch, he sat beside again, handing me what I'd requested. I grabbed it and rested it on the arm, beginning to remove my bobby pins. I handed the small pin to Kaffee.

"Hold these please, I don't want to lose them," I told him nicely. Danny stood up to grab a container to put them in. He returned a Rubbermaid plastic container in his hands. Placing it on the table, he put my pin inside. I smiled at him, "Thanks." I took out another pin and let the section of freed hair go. The rest I did quickly, finally a total of seven bobby pins lay in the translucent Rubbermaid.

"You actually have length to your hair. I've always wondered," my friend teased. I laughed quietly. He chuckled too then changed the subject. "You're welcome to shower if you want to, Jo; your hair is more likely to behave if it's damp. The hot water might ease your nerves too."

"Thank you, Danny for your concern but I'm fine. I would like to rise off though." A few minutes later, I climbed out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself and walked into Danny's room. "Kaffee, what should I wear?" He came to stand in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest in thought.

"Are one of my baseball jerseys, okay?" he questioned, a grin playing on his lips.

Only if it's clean you know I hate those damn shirts, Danny! "You tend to forget to wash them." My friend laughed as he watched my reaction.

"Oh, Jo, of course it's clean I would never suggest that you wear a dirty one." I sighed too exhausted to argue. I slipped the jersey over my head and followed him back to the living room. I laid back down on couch, stretching out my legs. Danny draped a blanket across me. I covered my mouth, stifling a loud yawn. "Goodnight, Jo, sleep well," whispered Kaffee as he walked into bedroom and turned off the light.

I reached behind me and shut the lamp off. I felt around for the Rubbermaid to check and see if it was still on the coffee table. It was. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep.

"Well, well, Commander Joanne Galloway, imagine my surprise to find you here at 4am." My eyes bolted opened, sitting up I realized I was in trouble.

Colonel, what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice shaking the slightest amount.

"Isn't it obvious you didn't learn your lesson therefore, I have to reteach it. I am curious though why did you run to Kaffee? Is it because you'd rather screw him than me?"

I opened my mouth to retort but was stopped by Jessup pinning me down on the couch. He was trying to yank the jersey over my head. The realization that he had his rough, coarse hands on the skin of my hips made me almost gag.

"Danny!" I screamed out of pure desperation. He appeared in the shadowed doorway to the living room. His blue eyes surveyed the scene it only took him a second to figure out what was happening. He strode over to the couch and forced Jessup off me.

"Colonel, get away from her!" he yelled, pulling me to my feet hurriedly and into his side. Drawing his jersey back to its rightful position on my body, he rested the blanket on my shoulders. I gazed into his eyes, attempting to read his emotions.

I stepped in front of Danny, a determined expression on my face. "Colonel Jessup, leave NOW!" My superior smirked and walked out into the hall. I went to the door and without a second thought; I slammed it in his face. Kaffee gaped at the boldness of my actions. I grimaced, "I'm going to be punished for that, aren't I?" I asked him, though I didn't desire an answer.

My friend beamed, "I admire your boldness, Jo. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Danny, I'm fine." He turned my face so that I made eye-contact with him.

"We'll go see Sam in the morning." I nodded, feeling my emotions threatening to overwhelm me. "Jo, you don't always have to act like you're unbreakable. After the ordeal you've been through tonight it's understandable."

I held my head high as I replied, "Kaffee, I'm a Marine I'm not allowed to show weakness. Besides _I _outrank _you_, I wish you'd quit badgering me!"

Danny held up his hands, "Alright, alright, Jo, I'm sorry. We'll get justice I promise. Right now let's get a few hours of sleep, please." I sighed, curling up on the couch. My friend sat down beside me and wrapped an arm gingerly around my bruised shoulder. "Goodnight, Jo, sleep well."

My voice was drowsy when he heard my answer. "Goodnight, Kaffee and thanks for today." We fell asleep soon after I hoped that Sam would be able to help us.


	2. Informing Sam

**I don't own _A Few Good Men._ Jo, Danny or any other characters they belong to Aaron Sorkin. Please Read and Review and tell me how the chapter is. School's been _really _busy lately I'll try to update as quickly as possible. In one of my classes I'm reading _ Silence of the Lambs..._ugh I've avoided that book for a long time...and now I love it. Anyway, enjoy ch.2 Thanks~Serria Spell23. **

* * *

**Ch.2-**_Informing Sam__  
_

At 6am Danny shook me gently by the shoulder. "Jo, wake up. If we want to see Sam _you_ have to get ready."

I grumbled, swatting his hand away. He smiled and sat back down on the couch. I pushed my unpinned hair behind my ears, propping myself up on my elbow. I gave him a quick once-over and scowled.

"How is that you're dressed before me, Kaffee?" I said, raising an eyebrow. My friend chucked, lending me his hand. I took it and rose to my feet.

"It's simple, Jo, I got up before you. The early bird catches the worm." I punched him lightly in the arm. I walked into Danny's bedroom to revive my uniform. I slipped the baseball jersey over my head, pulling on my pants as I went. I put on my shirt. As I buttoned my jacket, I grimaced, staring at the bruises painted all over my body. I shook my head, glancing into the mirror to fix my hair. I reached for my hat but I realized it wasn't there.

"Danny, where's my hat!" I called, leaning against the wooden door frame.

"I have it, Jo. You left it on the couch." I grinned at my friend, striding into the living room. "Here, you don't look the same without it."

I smirked, "And how do I look, Kaffee?" He stopped short, grasping for words. Running his fingers through his brown hair, he gazed at me carefully.

"Confident, willful, caring and most of all passionate, Jo. C'mon let's go Sam's probably expecting us. I called him shortly after you fell asleep last night." I nodded and as Danny the door open for me we left his apartment.

* * *

When we arrived at Sam's office, my friend knocked on the door. "Just a minute," he replied. I stood next to Kaffee seeming calm and collected but he could tell I was hiding something. The door swung open, Sam Whitaker leaned against the frame, a curious expression in eyes. "Danny, I got your call. Jo, what's this about?"

My dark brown orbs shifted between Kaffee and him almost uneasily. My friend squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. A silent cry of pain forced its way from my lips. I swallowed and began recounting the horrific event.

"Jessup assaulted me, Sam," I said, my tone lacking emotion. "He lured me into his office under false pretenses this morning and violated me."

"Um…wow, Jo, how you holding up?" I didn't know how to answer that question. If I was truthful I'd say that my emotions were a wreck. However, I couldn't appear weak―I'm a Marine after all―never show emotion that's a cardinal rule.

"Just fine, Sam, just fine. We didn't come here for you to inquire about my well being We came for help." He sighed, slapping a hand to his forehand. Gazing in my direction, he wondered why I wasn't letting myself come undone. He walked over to Danny and pulled him aside.

"Jo knows she doesn't have to be as strong in _these _circumstances, right?" Kaffee shrugged, rolling his eyes. He caught my gaze; I eyed him with a solemn expression. My lips were zipped tight, preventing the escape of any degrading emotion. I sighed, removing my cap, twirling a strand of loose black hair around my finger. Danny knew something was wrong. I paced Sam's office, a distracted air in my movements.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "C'mon, Jo, let's get out of here," he mumbled, holding me to his side. I pushed away and stormed from the room. Sam and Kaffee shared glance.

"What was that about?" Danny's eyes locked on his friend's in confusion.

"I don't know, Sam. I just don't know. Jo acts strong but I can tell she's bottling up the pain. I'd better go find her."

* * *

Sam looked after his friend as he left his office he prayed Danny knew what he was doing. I stood in the women's restroom, peering into the mirror again; my lips frowned as I attempted calm myself. I closed my eyes, resisting the flow of memories of last night in Jessup's office. I shivered involuntarily, disgusted. I began to walk out of the bathroom when the door creaked opened. I glanced up quickly and was shocked to meet Danny's bright blue orbs.

"Kaffee, might I ask what you're doing in the ladies' room?" His complexion reddened slightly. I giggled in spite of myself when he didn't answer. Though, not wanting to hurt his feeling I stopped when he still refused to speak.

After a minute, Danny cleared his throat; "I came in here to check on you, Jo." I patted his shoulder gingerly, wishing I could take back the tone of my voice. Looking sheepish, I opened my mouth, then after stealing a glance at him from the corner of my eye; I shut it. Choosing my words carefully I tried again.

"Danny, I…I…I'm sorry, the tone of my voice was uncalled for. I'm just stressed with the whole Jessup situation."

My friend grinned, hugging me lightly. "I know, Jo but Sam and I will assist in any way we possibly can," he whispered. I started to exit the bathroom Kaffee walking beside me, his arm falling casually around my shoulder. A small smile pulled at the corners of my mouth at the gesture. As we came out of the restroom, Jessup appeared, making me jump back in fright. Danny's arm tightened, pulling me closer.

"Commander, I see you have a bodyguard. What a pity, I had hoped we could continue where we left off." I threw up a little in my mouth. I faced my friend, wanting to shield my disdainful reaction from the Colonel's lust-filled eyes. Once I was sure that I wasn't _actually_ going to puke I turned to my superior. I stared at him with a leveled expression. I met Kaffee's blue orbs for one evanescent moment before I gathered my wits.

"Colonel, you better listen and listen well because I will not repeat this! I am _not_ animal that you can train to come and go as you please. I'm a human being I _don't _have to bend to your will and I _won't_! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Kaffee took my face in his hands, shushing me softly. "Shh, Joanne, are you nuts? That won't help it'll just make him more pissed off. You have to be careful."

My complexion flushed and my brown eyes sparked furiously, "I can't just sit back and just do nothing, Danny. I'm not able to ignore what Jessup did to me!" My friend stroked my cheek soothingly.

"It's alright, Jo," he said, lowering his voice an octave so that Jessup couldn't hear our conversation. He'd adopted my nickname again. Though, I preferred to be called Jo; I didn't mind my full name but only if Danny addressed me by it. I felt him lean in close to my ear mumbling, "Do you want to spend the night at my apartment again?"

I shook my head, wishing to maintain a sliver of my pride. I could function without my friend for one night. Anyway, the thing I did not want to depend on, let alone desire was his protection. We walked off the base together side by side, I went toward my apartment and he went to his. His eyes bore into mine sharply but kindly, giving me time to reconsider. I turned away from Kaffee's gaze, swallowing hard; a painful lump in my throat.

_I am not weak and I'm tired of everybody thinking that I am! _I vented.

As I began marching down the sidewalk I heard Danny call after me, "Jo, are you sure you're okay?" His tone softened almost to the point of a whisper being carried on the warm night breeze. "I'll always be here for you; remember that. You'll not alone in this fight, Joanne, you're not."


End file.
